ANOTHER
by moonlightbear
Summary: the duet become a trio... R&R! CH4: IT'S TRUE is up!
1. mother, mother

Another

summary: the duet turns into a trio.

by: moonlight bear

disclaimer: i don't own the series or sam and dean, although i do own alex.

Chapter One; Mother, Mother

_Knock Knock_ "Hello? Oh Ms. Dalaqu, Welcome!"

"Hello, Marie this is David and Millie. Is Alex around, they'd like to see the young man they hope to adopt!"

"Yes well, he's achually taking a nap right now..."

"Oh well, that's alright. We could take a peak, real quick, right now, and then we can talk until he wakes. If that's alright with you two?" With a nod from the Barkelin's, the group made their way to the small bedroom. As they opened the door, they saw two sets of bunkbeds. On the bottom bunk on the left side laid a 10yr old, red headed boy tangled in his sheets. The couple smile at the child before turning to leave, closing the door behind them.

As the quartet move to the livingroom, Marie asked the children there to play elsewhere. Once all three sat, they started to talk.

"So how did they pass?" the middle age man asked.

"Alex only had a mother, single parent, and she died in a fire four monthes ago. The child was taken to the hospital; if the firefighters had found him any later he wouldn't be with us today. He's a lucky boy, he is." Ms.Dalaqu explained.

"Has he been any trouble at all?" asked Millie.

"Not at all. He's a very quite young man, more because of the fire then anything else, I believe. He's always poliet and his manners are very well. The only thing we've had problems with are his nightmares."

"Does he have them alot?" asked the concerned, soon-to-be, mother.

"Unfortunetly, yes. Most nights and he still misses his mother terribly..." the conversatation contiued for a while until the small pop of the refigerator door opening caught their attention and Marie called out, "Whose over there?" As the door close a small redhead appear in the doorway, between the kitchen and living room, holding a bottle of jelly. Dark brown eyes flickered from one adult to the next, until, "Alex come here, please." When he eached Marie's chair she asked, "Are you hungery?" and he nodded. "Okay then, I'll fix you a sandwich in a moment, but first I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Barkelin and you remember Ms. Dalaqu." and he looked around and then nodded.

"They look like nice people, right?" Ms. Dalaqu said, and again the young boy looked at the two in question and nodded again. "well they like you, did you know that?" this time the child paused looking at the women who had told him this, then looked at the couple again and this time he shook his head. After some more exchanges of words Ms. Dalaqu and the Barkelin's left; and Marie fixed Alex his sandwich. A week went by when th Barkelin's came by and this time Alex left with them to start his new life.

_three years later_

"Alex, sweetie, come here. I have a surprize for you." Called his mother.

"Be there in a second!" The 13yr old replied, while helping his father clean up the juice that had just fallen. After a jerk of the head of his father in the direction of the stairs and him saying, "Go!" The teen trotted up the stairs and just before he entered his room he heard a horrible scream... he paused... ... and then he opened the door. No one was there, but with dread and fear he looked up and saw the site that haunted his dreams. He was glued to the spot as the flames engulfed her and his father arrived behind him. As the scared and confused father pulled his son away, the teen cried. "Mom. no. mom. please. not her too. please." As they got out of the house the man held his son close; as he sobbed for the death of his second mother.

"Not her too!"

---------------------------------

you like? you don't? please tell me! IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE REVEIW! it can be just one word i don't care! just reveiw!


	2. Dreams

ANOTHER

CH.2 _Dreams_

_author's notes: i love reveiws so please do! they can be just one word or more, okay! i hope to keep my updates regular, i'll try really hard! but they'll be relatively short because longer chaps make me write down everything i know and then i'm stuck(which isn't good). can someone explain the marysue, bobby sue thing 'cause um i'm confused! and thank you to all who have reveiwed ; ) _

disclaimer: i don't own them!

They were driving down a street, not a Hwy, but a neighborhood street. As Sam looked out his window he notice the park; just after seeing the sign saying "Winthrop Park" they turned onto(he caught a glance at the sign) Richmond Dr... As they slowed to a stop Sam wounder what was going on? A teenage boy and his father sat on the lawn crying, the father rocking the boy. Is he hurt? Sam thought as he slowly got out of the car. It was then that he smelled the smoke and felt the mist hit him gently, he slowly looked up and saw the firefighters using their hose; he followed the path of the water and saw... the fire. **_FLASH _**Jessica**_ FLASH _**Mom **_FLASH_** Gasp...

Looking around he realized, "It was a dream." It was a dream.

"What was a dream, Sammy?"

"_Don't_ call me that!"

"Sorry Sam." he replied sarcasticly. "Now spill!"

"Uh... its its nothing, don't worry."

"Ah, come on Sam. Was it Jessica again?"

"No." Sam said shortly, nowadays he doesn't like to talk about his dreams to much. Then again he never did.

"Sam..." He said seriously. I know he's getting _those_ dreams more often, so why can't we just go and kill the damn thing! Dean looked at his brother at a sideways glance, while still watching the road, and Sam was sitting there looking out the window but not really seeing anything. About ten different emotions had crossed his face in the last five seconds. Dean could tell he was stuggling with... something. "Come on Sam, give me something!"

Sam turned to face his brother, grimly "It was a fire, Dean."

"So it was about Jessica." Dean concluded, but as Sam shook his head Dean asked, "Then what is it about? Where?"

"Win- Winthrop Park and a street that started with a R... Richmond, I think."

"You know what state?"

"No, but I could if I had internet."

"I thought you had wireless on that thing!"

"I do, but you need a wireless service area; which they don't have in the middle of nowhere, like where we are right now."

"Okay Mr. Priss, library here we come." Dean replied with a smirk as he took a sharp right to the small town ahead.

------------------------------

After 2 hours staight looking for a street called richmond and a park called winthrop across from it, they found it. "Rock Hill, SC. Fun!" Dean said sarcasticly over Sam shoulder.

"Next time I have a dream like that I'm gonna look around a hell of a lot more."

"Your tellin' me! Come on, we leave now, we can make it to Atlanta by 3 am. We can get something to eat and shut eye and be at Rock Hill first thing Wensday morning."

"OK"

chapter two is finished

Author's note: this fic has more to it than meets the eye... find out why in chapter 3... "There are Three"


	3. There are three

ANOTHER

Chapter 3: There are Three

by: moonlightbear

_author's notes: this chapter will show you what's so different about this story is to many others..._

----------------------------------

On Wensday morning, at 9:30am, Sam lived out his dream. "Shit!" He exclaimed as they stopped at the house on fire.

"Damn! Should'of come earlier." Dean said shorty before getting out of the car. "Come on!" He called to Sam. As he got out of the car he instantly felt the mist just as he had done in his dream, but this time instead of looking at the fire his eyes fell on the young teen and his father. The two sat on the lawn, the father holding the boy closely; a moment later a fireman appoached them and soon the two were ushered away, safe from the blaze. Sam and Dean decided after a firefighter had talked to the two for a while it was now safe to talk to the man and his child. As they reached the bus stop bench, the man looked up at them with tear stained eyes. "Can we talk to you and your son, sir?" Dean asked in an offical sounding voice.

"Who are you?" Asked the man, uncertainly.

"Well I'm Officer Willcocks and this is Officer Nickels..." Dean replied, as they both flash their fake bagdes, quick enough so noone noticed. "And we'd like to know what happened in there. Is everyone ok?"

The teen shook his head that was hidden in his father's side. The father anwsered misruly, "No, I'm afraid, not." He finished with a croak.

"I know this is a very hard time, but what exactly happened? We really need to know." Sam said gently, knowing this hurt. Even more so if its what he fears it is.

"M-my wife called Alex. Sh-sh-she had some- something for him. Alex left, going towards his room, and a mo-moment later she screamed. I- I ran up stairs, Alex was in the doorway and- and she- she's up there..." he gestered with his hand raising it up.

"On the ceiling?" Dean asked in abit of shock.

"Ye- yes and then the fi- fire; I just took Alex and ran!" he ended with a sob.

Choking back shock Dean said, "Its the only thing you could have done, sir."

And the three sat in silence while the fourth, Alex, cried and mumbled stuff into his father's side; he was obviously traumtized. Although four words caught Sam's attention, "Again, no not again."

"Has this happened before?"He asked and both Dean and the father looked at him in confusion.

Until the father's eyes lit up; he looked down at his son for a moment, who had frozen at the 'officer's' words, then he looked toward 'Nickels' and said, "Yes... I- I've forgotten, Alex's first moth-- ALEX!" He called as he rose from his seat. Alex had taken off at the mention of memory that haunts him everyday, and Sam followed hot on his trail.

Dean grabbed the man's arm and told him, "Don't worry, my partner will catch up with him and talk to him. He'll be fine."

Seeing the faith he had in his partner in his eyes, the father relaxed abit, hoping it was going to be... fine. "Okay." He said simply, sitting back down.

"Now _this_ first time, it happen to your first wife?" Dean asked trying to learn more.

"No no... Alex's biological mother, we adopted him a few months after the accident, um, fire."

"Poor kid, listen..."...

--------------------------------------

Sam found himself in the park by the lake, he had followed Alex to this point, but now he can't see him. All there are are a few trees by the lake and then he heard something other then the wind passing by. _sniffle, sniffle._ "Alex?"

"Go away!" Choked the sobbing teen.

"I just wanna help." Sam said quietly.

"You can't 'cause they're already gone!" Sobbed Alex.

"True," Sam said walking toward the largest tree by the lake. "But we can talk about it?"

"NO! We can't!" Alex replied. _why can't he just leave me alone?_

"I don't blame you not wanting to talk--"

"Then why are you still here?" Alex cut him off angrily.

"Because... I know what it's like to lose someone."

"Not like me." the teen responded, while crusing himself for still listening to this guy.

"My mother and my girlfriend, Jess." He said matter-a-factly, although his voice wavered as he mentioned Jess. "And... Just like you." He came closer to the tree seeing an entrance.

The teen had froze at the last sentence, but soon came to. "Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah," Sam replied shakingly. "Can I come in so we can talk properly?"

"Okay." the boy said. As Sam entered he looked around, tires lined the sides of the small club house except for the edge by the lake where there was were less branches so you could see the veiw but noone could see in. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah... Wow!" Soon the two started to talk, learning a few things from both of their stories, and each shudding their tears. Sam noticed how the boy talked so much about his biological mother, but not of his father(since the man with Dean is his adoptive father).

"Never met him." Alex said. "But mom talked about him alot. He has two sons, they're alot older then me though, probably in they're 20s. He hunted, but mom never told me what she said I wouldn't like it."

"Did she ever tell you his name?" Sam asked, very curious about this.

"No, she said something about him telling her not to say. Mom was with him for about 4 months and when she told him about me he said it was to dangerous for her to stay. He disappeared after that day, she never saw him again. Can ask you something?"

"Um, sure." Sam replied, slightly stunned.

"What's so dangerous about hunting?"

Sam chuckled abit, thinking about his own job,_(what's so dangerous about hunting?)_ but stopped at the confused look the boy gave him. "Uh, well it depends, on the territory. what if she fell or something? That wouldn't be good." Alex nodded in slight understanding. Sam then thought seriously, _this sounds familar though?_ "What's your mom's name? If you don't mind me asking."

"You already asked me for my dad's why would I mind you asking my mom's name?" Both shrugged. "Her name was Ashley, Ashley Cove."

_-flashback-_

_"Sam, Dean I'd like you to meet Ashley Cove. A spirit is in her home and we're here to help her get rid of it. Okay?" Their father had told him and his brother, who were only nine and thirteen at the time._

_-flashback ends-_

If he remembered correctly, she never stayed in that house again; instead she came with the boys for awhile. Then one day their father took them and they never saw her again and they never knew why.

"Are you okay?" The young boy asked waving a hand in front of Sam's face.

"Huh, huh? Uh yeah." Sam replied looking at the boy, _is he the reason dad took us and left? is he... is he **my brother?**_

--end to ch. 3 there are three--

stay tuned to ITS TRUE!


	4. it's true

ANOTHER

CH. 3 It's True

by moonlightbear

Author's notes thank you all for your wounderful reviews. I ENJOY REVEIWS NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY!** SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Dean, do you remember Ashley Cove?" Sam asked. They were heading back to the motel/hotel they were staying at when Sam broke the silence with his question. Sam knew Dean was still frustated with him because it took about twice as long as Dean had exspected for Sam and Alex to return. Well the only reason it took longer was because Sam and Alex talked about the boy's biological mother.

"Why?"

"Because that's Alex's biological mother, and she was killed the same way as mom and Jess."

"So...?" _why does he have to annoy me, right now. i just want to get to the Hotel/Motel(what ever you want to call it) and go to sleep. it not like all this stuff is easy for me, either. Grr i guess he likes to talk through it... okk..._

"Soo, do you remember her? She and dad dated right?"

"Yeah." _what is he getting at?_

"Do you think Alex is our brother?" Sam asked quietly.

"WHAT?" Dean replied with screaming tires as the brakes were slammed to the ground and scenery went spinning. As the car came to a halt, Sam was panting and rolling the window down for fresh air, while next to him a chuckle could be heard. That was before the voice turned serious, "How the HELL did you come up with THAT?"

Still gasping for air, Sam said, "That was not funny, Dean." he punch Dean hard as pay back. "I didn't... ok well I did but... not exactl..." Seeing the look on Dean's face, he just... "Ok just hear me out..." and he explained the whole thing.

"So she thought of the first person who came to mind, what makes you so sure dad is **his** dad?"

"Well the math adds up, and not many mothers would try explaining what their child's father did when the dad is not around, and the fire is to much of a cocidence, Dean seriously."

"Ok well how do we find out for sure? DNA test?"

"No that would involve Alex, before knowing the truth... no, we need to go straight to the source."

"Ok... so how are we going to raise the dead, then?"

"No. I'm not talking about Ashley, I'm talking about Dad."

"What? Dude Sam, what makes you think dad will anwser, none-the-less how are you going to contact him anyway?"

"E-mail, phone, texting. He may have never respond to us before, but he should respond to 'do we have more family then we know about' and if he doesn't and we find out later that the kid is our brother I'll kill dad!" After calming down abit, "Ok maybe not kill him but..."

"Right, right. Well we'll see, won't we. Send him a message and see what happens."

Soon Sam got to work, 20 mins later Sam was done sending message to their father anyway you could without have a permant address. It was two days later that Sam heard his phone ring, "Hello?" he said anwsering it and recieved nothing but a 'BBBEEEEeeeeepppp!' in his ear and that's when he realised it was a text message from an unknown number saying

"IT'S TRUE."

--end chapter--

soon to come CH. I'm your WHAT?


End file.
